


That one time Jonghyun was high

by Greedevi



Series: 2hyun in cliche aus [1]
Category: NU'EST
Genre: Cliche stories, Crack, Jonghyun is high, M/M, Minhyun is tickled, just having fun, not in literal sense
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-07
Updated: 2017-12-07
Packaged: 2019-02-11 19:52:33
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,177
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12942513
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Greedevi/pseuds/Greedevi
Summary: Jonghyun thinks the universe is working against him, Minhyun thinks Jonghyun is adorable.





	That one time Jonghyun was high

When Jonghyun gradually awake one afternoon to the beeping sound, he is aware that it is definitely not his alarm. The noise for once is too low to be his alarm. And it is the wrong sound. So, he is not sure what is happening.

 

Opening his eyes proves to be hard too. He is not sure if he was napping or he overslept. So, he tries again to open his eyes properly. When he does though, he is surprised to take into account that he is in fact definitely not at home. The room is too neat to be his room. Also, the fact that there is a freaking IV attached to his arm. Yes, not his room. The weird thing is, he cannot remember why he is at the hospital. He can’t even remember what day it is supposed to be. Thinking makes his head hurt and dizzy, so he closes his eyes again.

 

He is not sure if some time has passed, but when he opens his eyes next, he is still in the hospital room, the light dimmer than before, but the IV still attached. Even though he doesn’t feel dizzy anymore, his head still hurts when he tries to remember anything other than his motor functions so he is not even going to think about getting up.

 

As he hovers between awake and asleep, the door to his room opens, revealing Kang Dongho, his friend since middle school. When Dongho notices Jonghyun awake, he hastily walks to the bed.

 

“Welcome back to awareness dude” Dongho says sitting beside the bed. “We were worried cause you were taking too long to wake up”

“Wha- what happened?” Jonghyun mumbles weakly.

“You were in for a surgery. Appendicitis is not fun y’know” Dongho replies instantly. “Glad that it went well”

“Appen-appendi” Jonghyun tries weakly. “What”

“Ah the doctor did say you will be out of it until the anesthetics wear off. Sleep it off okay?” Dongho says straightening the hospital sheet. “I’ll let everyone know you were up”

“Okay” Jonghyun replies drifting back to sleep.

 

He is woken again later (it hasn’t been too long he recons) by the sound of the door shutting close. When he looks where the sound came from, he is met with a tall figure in a white coat. His doctor, he figures and tries to focus on the man.

When the doctor sees he is awake, he comes closer and Jonghyun is struck speechless at how handsome he is. The doctor reaches to switch on the bedside lights and checks the machine Jonghyun is attached to and Jonghyun has more time to admire that jaw line that looks sharp enough to cut cheese and flawless skin. His hair looks soft all messy and Jonghyun wonders if the doctor was some kind of a part time Adonis who liked to dazzle people with his beauty. Concerning Choi Minki was his friend, he was pretty much immune to beauty but this doctor was on another level.

 

When the doctor noticed Jonghyun’s stare he turned and bent a little to his eye level using a flashlight to shine in his eyes. After checking his pulse, he gave a nod to himself and pulled the little stool by the bed to sit down. Once he was settled he brushed Jonghyun’s bangs away from his forehead with a small smile “Hi, how are you feeling”

“Great, since I saw you. Would be awesome if I can have your number” is Jonghyun’s reply.

The reply seems to have been unexpected to the doctor, as his smile drops a little a frown curling at his forehead.

“Hi there” Jonghyun breathes “I seem to be short of breath. Can you give me some CPR?” the doctor leans to put his hand on Jonghyun’s forehead but Jonghyun grabs it with great effort.

“Do you get your license suspended often? Cause you seem to be driving everyone crazy” he tries to wink but isn’t sure how that goes because the doctor seems even more concerned.

“Jong, what is wrong with you?” The doctor tries once again snatching away his hand and Jonghyun can’t muster any more strength to grab it again so he lets the doctor check his temperature and pulse.

“Do you know me Mr. hotness cause I would definitely remember someone as handsome as you if we have met before” Jonghyun tries again.

“Ofcourse we know each other. But why are you like this?” The doctor turns to Jonghyun.

“Ah it’s the anes…ane..anethe..” Jonghyun tries several times. “Anesthetics” the doctor supplies.

“Yeah that” Jonghyun beams “It always gives me the rainbows”

“The…rainbows?” the doctor repeats after a pause.

“Yeah. I see them around you” Jonghyun giggles. “Ah maybe it’s your hotness alone” Jonghyun tries winking again but he can’t seem to get his eye to cooperate so he let’s go of that portion of seduce-the-hot-doctor plan. It’s an impressive plan with 35 steps. Speaking of steps, he licks his hand and wipes it on the doctor’s coat

“Let’s get you out of those wet clothes” Jonghyun tries again.

Now that Jonghyun concentrates a little bit more his name tag reads Hwang Minhyun. Jonghyun might have swooned a little as even his name is pretty but he is more hooked on how the doctor talks. At the moment though, Dr. Hwang looks like he is constipated, his face scrunched up but in a good way. God his face is really unfair but Jonghyun is determined to win this one so he tries again.

“If I was a gardener,” he tries to grin “I would put your two lips” he gestures wildly at Dr. Hwang’s lips “and my two lips together” he finishes making a kissy face and feels accomplished when the handsome doctor bursts into giggles.

“Kim Jonghyun, what should I do with you?” Dr. Hwang shakes his head.

“Go on a date with me probably?” Jonghyun tries to be suave. He is on fire tonight.

“But what should I do? I’m married” Dr. Hwang raises his left hand where a white band sits neatly. Even his fingers are beautiful, Jonghyun notes with dismay.

The next moment there is a loud wail, Dr. Hwang scrambling to see what is wrong. But Jonghyun is having none of that. Big sobs wrack his frame as he cries out with tears pooling down from his eyes.

“This is no- fair” he wails “I saw you first” Jonghyun continues. “I bet your husband can’t even play video games” Jonghyun hiccups.

“Jong, Jong please stop crying. You will get your stitches open.” Dr. Hwang says frantically trying to shush Jonghyun.

“Whyyyyyyyy? Jus- lemme open them” Jonghyun says tearfully. “I see one hot doctor and he is taken. This world is no- fair” he can feel snot dribbling but he could care less. At the moment his thoughts have been taken over by the hot-doctor.

“You.. you think I’m hot?” Dr. Hwang blurts out.

Jonghyun looks up at him sniffing the snot back. “Of cour- you are -ot” he sniffs loudly. “You are hot and I can’t ask you on a date” Jonghyun starts wailing again.

“Jong.. Jong” Dr. Hwang scrambles on to the bedhalf sitting next to Jonghyun “please stop crying babe”

“Wha- Doctor, your husband will get upset doctor. You can’t” Jonghyun sniffs again “you can’t do that doctor”.

“Oh my god. I can’t believe this” Dr. Hwang sighs running a hand through his hair “I can’t even” he stops and takes Jonghyun’s face in his hands. “Even though this is hilarious and definitely something I’m gonna use for blackmail material later, you need to calm down okay? My husband is none other than you. I am married to you” Dr. Hwang says cleaning his snot with a handkerchief he produces from one of his pockets.

“Wha-“ Jonghyun garbles “we are married?” he squeaks.

“Yes babe. We are married. I married you two years ago at the church right across this hospital. We have a little dog and a kitten.” Dr. Hwang continues with a smile sitting back again.

“I am married to you?” Jonghyun whispers in awe. “We are husbands?”

“Yes, Jong. We are husbands” Dr. Hwang sighs.

“But.. I don’t have a ring” Jonghyun says squinting at his left hand.

“It’s because I had it with me. You were in surgery remember” Dr. Hwang says producing a white ring from his pocket.

“You are like a wizard. You have so much… stuff in your pockets” Jonghyun says fascinated.

“Yes, well I have a lot of pockets. So here you go” Dr. Hwang says slipping the ring into Jonghyun’s left hand ring finger. “There you go Mr. Hwang”

Jonghyun’s reply is to let out a meep at being addressed such. He can feel his face getting hotter and the goddamn heart monitor starts being faster. Dr. Hwang (not Dr. Hwang, his husband, Jonghyun’s mind supplies) turns to look at it and back at Jonghyun. “Are you really getting your heart raced because of me babe?” he asks smiling in that cute way.

“Uh huh.” Jonghyun nods pulling at a thread from the bedsheet.

“I should put you under more often. I only see tsundere Jonghyun” his husband (squeal!!!!) says leaning in.

“We are really married?” Jonghyun asks again. “You didn’t just tell that to make me stop crying?” he asks to make sure.

“Of course not babe” Minhyun sighs. “Here I’ll show you our photos” he produces a mobile phone from his pocket.

Jonghyun cannot keep scrolling through the picture gallery. There are loads of pictures of them together at various places. Some are in a house with a dog and a kitten appearing often. Some are outside. Jonghyun can see the weather changing and slight changes in their appearance like different hair styles and what not.

He accidentally hits the back button and is taken to back to the albums page. There are dozens of albums but all of them has ‘bugi’ as part of their name. Sleeping bugi has photos of him asleep on beds or sofas. Sometimes tucked against someone’s chest or sometimes curled around a kitten. Cute bugi is him making funny faces at the camera. Jonghyun laughs at a particular one where he is joined by Dongho who looks at Jonghyun nauseously in the picture. Happiest day of my life is pictures of a wedding. Their wedding to be precise. He is in black while Minhyun is in white. The ceremony looks beautiful and exactly as how he would have wanted his wedding to be.

Jonghyun feels amazing right now and it’s not because of the anesthetics. “We really are married” he says in awe.

“Yup, hitched for life. You cannot escape me” Minhyun says leaning and kissing his forehead.

Just the door opens to reveal Dongho with one of their other friends Minki. Accompanying them is another young man who waves at Jonghyun excitedly.

“How is he doing?” Ren asks coming in to put down the flower bouquet on Jonghyun’s bedside table. Dongho rounds on the other side of his bed and the other young man just plomps himself on the sofa for the visitors.

“He should be fine” Minhyun assures Minki.

“Dongoh, Dongoh, did you know Minhyun is my husband?” Jonghyun whispers. Although it can be called more a yell and less a whisper.

“Yes. I know that” Dongho says in confusion.

“He is hot, isn’t he?” Jonghyun asks tugging at Dongho’s arm “He really is my husband and he really loves me” Jonghyun says like a kid.

“Oh my god. Is he alright?” Dongho asks Minhyun in confusion.

“It seems the anesthetics had that effect on him. It should wear off with it” Minhyun says tugging Jonghyun back to lie down.

“I totally forgot about that” Minki says smacking his head. “Remember when he removed his wisdom tooth?” he asks turning to Dongho.

“It was a nightmare” Dongho says shaking his head.

“I think it’s cute” Minhyun says taking the hand Jonghyun has been trying to grab. His aim has been a little off.

“Of course you do. You are whipped and Jonghyun is shitting giggles right now” Minki says smacking Minhyun’s arm.

“So Jonghyun hyung,” the young man is standing at the foot of Jonghyun’s bed. “Remember when you said I can come and live-“ he is cut off by Minhyun. “Don’t even think about it Seonho” Minhyun answers glaring at Seonho.

“Worth a try” Seonho mumbles going back to his original place.

For years to come later, Jonghyun would be mercilessly teased about that time he hit on his own husband while under anesthesia. The images he has sent his family and friends with captions like me and MY HUSBAND and THIS HOT STUFF IS MINE will forever be brought up at family dinners and parties. Every time it is brought up though, Minhyun would laugh and say “ at least now I know we would have ended up together anyway, cause Jong can’t keep away from this hot stuff” earning groans ( _read: Jonghyun)_ and hoots ( _read: everyone else)._

 

  
 

**Author's Note:**

> Well I tried my best at the cliche story trope. Let me know how you liked it. Not beta-ed


End file.
